The Tale of Zeke: Rise of Sinnoh (DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN)
by Zenxolu
Summary: After the events in Unova, Zeke and Terry are still in pursuit of Ghetsis, the man responsible for various crimes against the Pokémon. Will he answer for his crimes? [Please read my first story The Tale of Zeke: The Unova Incident as this is a sequel to it. it will displayed on my profile.] (Rated M/MA for Gore and Sexual Themes and Poképhilia scenes. not for young readers)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone it's Zen again, and welcome to my second story:**

 **The Tale of Zeke: Rise of Sinnoh!**

 **This story is a sequel to The Red Sky which will be renamed to The Tale of Zeke: The Unova Incident.**

 **Anyways this story is a continuation of my last story, Zeke and Terry are still tracking down Ghetsis. And a lot has changed over course of a month, Zeke and Tana have changed but their love for each other have strengthened to a point that it is ready to be tested.**

 **Well enough of my rambling, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

 **(Sinnoh, Resort Area, 6:00 AM,)**

 **(Jenson's POV)**

The past month has been nothing but just pure boredom, I've been doing nothing but trainer battles to keep myself preoccupied. But even a man gets tired of fighting and just wants some excitement in his life.

Of course I could call up room service to send a Pokémon to "assist me", but I wasn't in the mood for it.

I sat up from the corner of my bed and looked at the TV that was mounted on the wall, just more news that didn't interest me.

Having already woken up, I get up wearing my boxer shorts on and go to my closet and grab a set of clean clothes to change after my shower. I was a huge fan of black clothing, of course a touch of white wouldn't hurt.

As I walk to the bathroom, I hear knocking on my door. That could either be house keeping or my brother Dustin. Odds are it's Dustin coming back from buying breakfast from a local fast food joint.

I walk to the door leading to the hallway of the hotel we were staying in, As I open the door I see Dustin with bags of food on both hands. Of course it was breakfast from the burger restaurant around the corner, the bags read Magmar's Grill, with a picture of a Magmar holding a spatula up in the air while it breathed fire on it.

"Morning there, squirt." I taunt Dustin as he grabs the bags of food and proceeds to the dining room to set down the bags.

"I told you once Jenson, I am only short by an inch. Hurry up and shower, we need to check up on Zeke." Dustin said has he walks in and to the dining room as he begins taking out the food he had bought for us.

I begin to wonder what Zeke has been doing since we last met, but I try not think about it too much as I make my way to the bathroom. For all I know, he's in Castelia City doing his mundane tasks.

A hot shower and a change of clothes later, I style my hairy in an upward spiked up fashion.

" _Hmmm, no wonder I'm still good looking."_ I thought to myself as I gave the mirror a smugly smirk.

As I was done preparing myself, I leave the bathroom and walk towards the dining room where Dustin is still waiting on me to eat breakfast.

The man could've started eating already but he insisted on waiting on everyone to be at the table to begin.

"You could've eaten already Dustin, no need to wait on me." I told Dustin as I pull out the chair from the table to sit myself in.

Dustin and I may be brothers, but we have different life choices.

He's more of Logical person, I'm more of a Chaotic man. But if there's one thing that we can both agree on.

We're not afraid to take action.

As I open up a styrofoam food container that was already set up on the table, the food looked delicious but at the same time still steaming hot. looks like this was just freshly cooked.

Inside the container were scrambled eggs mixed with pepper and ketchup, some sausages to go along with the eggs, and several strips of steak meat.

I grab a plastic fork to the right of the container and proceed to eat my food. Dustin opens his container and proceeds to takes out a cup of orange juice for me, he takes out a medium sized cup of coffee for himself.

" _Very funny, you idiot."_ I thought to myself as I stab the strip of steak and place it in my mouth to chew. Dustin then begins explaining to my why we are going to check up on Zeke as I just mind my own business and my meal.

"Jenson, we haven't spoken to Zeke in over a year. We need to go to Unova and check up on him. It's been crazy in Unova since Team Plasma has been driven off, I have strange feeling he's been involved in it." Dustin explains to me as he grabs his cup of coffee and begins to lightly blow on it to cool it down.

I didn't quite understand Dustin's concern as I just went along with it, I do care about Zeke but I'm certain he can take care of himself.

"Well, how about we pay him a visit, I'm dying to see what our brother has been doing all this time. Hell, maybe he found the love of his life." I told my brother as I finish meal. I couldn't wait to meet Zeke, last time we saw him was in Kalos when I was getting my career started as a freelance DJ.

A quick breakfast later, we clean up after ourselves and walk out the building leading to the center of the Resort Area. The sun shines brightly, not a cloud in sight as I take out my rectangular sunglasses and put them on.

Dustin follows behind me as he has his regular sunglasses already on. Then I noticed his Roserade sitting on top of his left shoulder, I glance for a moment then do the exact same thing my brother is doing and call out Sneasel from my Pokéball.

I lob the ball in front of me and in a bright flash of light, Sneasel appears in front of me. Sneasel was slightly taller than her kind as she was tall enough to reach my wrist. She gave out a quiet chuckle as she hopped up onto my shoulders and sat quietly like a well behaved child.

As Dustin looks at me he nods at me as we begin making no our way to the airport to meet with Zeke in Unova.

 **(Jubilife City, Sinnoh Region, Pokémon Center)**

 **(Zeke's POV, 6:30 AM)**

" _You let him die, you let a child fall in that insurgent of yours. You failed Terry, you failed Alex, you failed Nicky. You deserve a punishment far worse than death."_ I thought myself as I tossed and turned in my bed, Alex's death still haunts me to this day even after a month has passed.

As I open my eyes I violently jerk myself upwards as I sit up right on my bed, I start panting heavily as Tana who was sitting on a couch across the room from me rushes to me to make sure I'm alright.

"Zeke, Zeke it's ok. It's alright I'm here." Tana said to me as she places one paw on my chest and another on my back to rub to calm me down.

"Tana… I miss Alex, I may have not known him but… I shouldn't have let him die." I told Tana with a shaky voice. I adjust myself to sit on the edge of the bed where Tana was sitting next to me, I place my hands on the back of my head as I look down on the floor and just reflect on the little time I had talking with Alex.

" _Alex, I'm sorry… I don't know how many times I have to say it but I really am… I wished you were back."_ I told myself as I tried controlling my breathing. I begin to close my eyes and take deep breaths and exhale slowly through my mouth.

Tana who was sitting next to me, rubs both my back and my left knee in order to help me calm my nerves.

As I begin to relax I hear a knock on my rented room, I wasn't expecting anyone so I decided to get up and answer it to see it was.

As I opened the door I find Nurse Joy with a cart of medicine and standard check up utensils. Behind her was a man that appeared to be a rebellious type.

He couldn't have been a Team Plasma spy they couldn't be this sloppy in finding me, usually they send a hit squad.

"Ah Nurse Joy, Good Morning, please come in." I said warmly to her as I step aside to let her in. Nurse Joy smiles at me as she pulls the cart behind her. Following behind her was the Rebel figure who let himself inside after Nurse Joy had gone in.

"Don't worry Tana, I'll be here with you. Nurse Joy just wants to do a check up on your health to see how you're doing." I assure Tana as she smiles at me.

Every time I see her happy it gives me hope that even in our darkest time, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

The Rebellious figure urns to me and reaches into his pocket and hands me a folder pater that was directed to me. The man begins to walk out of the room as he walks out to the hallway.

As I look at the folded paper for a moment, I

turn around to see Nurse Joy finishing up with Tana.

I walk up to the left side of Tana as Nurse Joy checks her pulse on her wrists. I place my hand on Tana's left ear and begin to slowly but gently rub the inside of her ear. Tana purrs at her ear being rubbed as she leans her head on my waist.

Nurse Joy takes notice of this as she concludes her test on Tana and speaks up.

"You two must have gone through a lot, she shows her affection towards you and you're showing yours." Nurse Joy asked as she places her utensils away on her cart.

I look at Tana for a couple of moments and just look back at the day when I confessed my feelings for her.

I still wanted to prove to her that I meant it, i wanted to put those words into action.

"She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I not only see a Pokémon, but I see a companion… a partner that sticks by you through thick and thin. A friend that always lends you their shoulder to cry on… My braixen and I have shown that no matter what happens to us, we'll always stay together. I… I love her… and I won't let anything separate that from us." I told nurse Joy as I sat next to Tana and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Tana just rests her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat as the warmness of her ear warms my chest.

I place my right hand on the back of Tana's head and gently rub her.

" _I love you Tana, and I'll keep saying that to you even after I die."_ I thought to myself as I rested my face on Tana's head for a moment.

Nurse Joy, having already place the necessary utensils on her cart turns around and taps on the shoulder. I look up to her to see a smiling face, it's as if I've done her a huge favor.

"Well then I have good news for you. One of them you might find to your liking. Firstly, your Braixen showed no sign of any negativity in her health, and secondly… well I suggest you read that letter that gentleman has given you, consider it as a thanks for all your hard work you've done for Unova, in the past and present. Thank you, Mr. Walker!" Nurse Joy said as she bowed to me and proceed to escort herself out the door in a calming manner with her cart.

I thought about what she said about the note as I signal Tana to sit upright for a moment, Tana acknowledges and sits on the bed as I grab the envelope I was given and begin to open it.

As I retrieve the letter that inside, i begin to read it i felt as if my actions have not gone unnoticed.

" _Dear Walker, I have been closely observing your actions and I must say I am impressed. You're overwhelming amount of compassion and bravery for Pokémon has certainly not gone unnoticed. I have prepared an escort for you to Unova to meet with Terry Collins, yes I know who the boy is but I've yet to make contact with him, but he has the same ambitions as you do. He's on his way to Unova for a funeral of his parents_

 _We'll talk some more._

 _P.S. As a reward for pushing Team Plasma out of Unova, I have gone ahead and gotten you Pre-Approved for a Poképhilia license. Yes, you can now marry your Braixen at anytime you wish. Take the ticket enclosed in the letter to any Pokémon Center and they should have you on file._

 _With regards,_

 _-Phantos!"_

As my eyes widened with excitement I couldn't believe it.

Me and Tana, we can be truly be together. All that was left was to go to Nurse Joy, take the license to her and have me and her on the system, and I will be granted permission to finally be with Tana without being accused of Poképhilia by anyone.

As I start getting a little teary eyed Tana turns towards me and sees my hands trembling with the letter on my hands.

Tana gets a little concerned about this as she places her paw on my right knee. I took notice of her hand and just stay quiet for a short moment.

"Zeke, is everything Okay?" Tana asks as she sits closer to me. I only respond to her as I just quickly gave her the warmest hug I could ever do, it felt like a soldier finally returning to his family.

Tears of joy began rolling down my face as I buried my face on Tana's neck. I wanted to take in Tana's presence for as much as possible. I finally uncovered myself from Tana's neck as I told her the great news.

"T-Tana… W-we can finally be together… we can get married…" I told Tana as my eyes met hers, her eyes were widening as well as she was also tearing up but at same time from joy.

We embraced for a moment as we couldn't believe the news. We can prove our love to each other now.

A few minutes have gone by and we went down to the lobby of the Pokémon center, we saw Nurse Joy tending to some young trainer's Pokémon. As soon as she was done tending to the trainers I stepped up to the desk and handed her the the license given to me in order to be permitted to marry Tana.

A few minutes have gone by and Nurse Joy hands me the license I handed her earlier.

"Congratulations Mr. Walker, you and your Pokémon Tana are now cleared to be married! I hope the two of you have a wonderful life ahead of you!" Nurse Joy said as she gave Me and Tana a big smile and bows to us.

Tana and I are both overwhelmed with happiness as the two of us hug each other tightly, I picked Tana up from her feet and the both us kissed each other as if we just got married.

Unfortunately it didn't happen yet but we are hoping that day will come one day.

As soon as everything was done, I stepped outside to see a man in a black suit and dark tinted glasses wait for me to take me to another agent in Unova.

 **(In the clouds, Sinnoh skies, 7:00 A.M.)**

 **(Tana's POV)**

We were onboard what looked like a very thin airplane, but it was amazing seeing the clouds so high up from where we are.

It was a little scary getting inside the plane, but with Zeke at my side I toughened up and closed my eyes while we took off for Unova.

Unova… it still scares me after what happened last month… at first I thought Zeke was going to kill me. But instead, he is the nicest human… Lover, I've encountered.

I sit down on my seat as as I look around the plane. It was practically empty except for the agent guarding both the cockpit of the plane and another at the rear of the plane.

I paid no attention to them as I look over to Zeke as he has his hands laced together and next to his nose.

Zeke looked like he was contemplating life, i wanted to know what was on his mind so I asked him a question about the people he's met. More specifically, Terry, and Alex.

"Zeke, can I ask you something?" I question Zeke as he snaps into reality and calmly turns to me.

"Sure you can Tana, what's on your mind?" Zeke asked me in a casually. Whenever Zeke talks like this, I feel more at calm. It makes me feel like my mind has been cleared.

I finally gained the courage and asked Zeke about Terry.

"What do you think about Terry?" I asked as I place my hands on my knee.

Zeke then thinks about the first time he explained about the issue with Team Plasma back in Unova, back when Craig and Zeke were still friends.

"Terry… Terry is a gifted man. All the boy wants is to live in peace with his partner… Angel. He may have the whole tough guy act going on but… on the inside, he's scared… he's worried about Angel's safety, much like how I'm worried bout yours." Zeke said as he stares at the back of the passenger seat that was in front of him.

The first time I met this Terry person, I was scared. I didn't know who he was or if he was a bad guy. But Zeke trusts him, it's like they have a weird connection.

"I don't see Terry as a friend Tana… I see him as family. Truth be told, I care about the boy's safety… ever since Alex's death, I just wonder to myself…what happens if Terry dies…? What happens if I fail him..? What will happen to Angel if he passes unexpectedly? If that happens, I have no one to blame but myself…" Zeke says as he slightly turns his head away from me.

I place my paw on Zeke shoulder as I begin to soothe his troubled mind.

Then he turns to me, a grim expression plastered all over his face.

"But more importantly… what if I failed you? What if I failed to rescue you back in Terminus Cave? I'd be in deep and severe depression Tana. I wouldn't be able to continue on. You, Terry and Angel… you guys are all I have left. You guys are family to me, I… I don't want to be alone…" Zeke says as he looks straight down on the floor.

Zeke had gone through a lot last month, if it weren't for me trying to get him back from losing Alex. He would've gone off the deep end.

I then get up from my seat and stand in front Zeke, I hug him as a mother would do to a crying son. "Zeke… you won't lose me or Terry or Angel, because I know you'll be there for us in our time of need. Zeke there's a reason why we care about you. Your compassion is overwhelming, you put your life on the line for the safety of my kind. You're selflessness is something to behold." I tell him. I am proud to call Zeke my trainer, my partner and my lover.

Zeke places both of his hands and wraps me closer to himself. The thickness of his body and the warmness of my ears just melted our troubles away.

We slowly but surely closed our eyes to take a nap, I place my paws on top of Zeke's chest. Zeke buries his face on top of my head as he plants a light kiss on my head.

"I love you Tana." Zeke whispers to me as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

"I love you Zeke." I told Zeke as I exhale softly onto his chest.

 **(Castelia City, Castelia Airport, 8:00 A.M.)**

 **(Dustin's POV)**

Castelia City… Man, I haven't been here since I transferred from Hoenn when I first started my Pokémon adventure. It felt like it was only yesterday since I first stepped out of the plane, I was too green for a Pokémon Gym battle.

Now ten years have gone by, I have my team and we look after each other. Win or lose, they give it their all out on the field.

The airport looked completely different from the last time I've been here. The airport was completely renovated, the food court that was once luggage carousel had a wide variety of food from different regions I can think of. The seating area that we are in now used to be too cramped for people to even sit down, now it's very spacious that you can have a Snorlax in the middle of the floor and there'd still be space to walk.

The airport had a futuristic feel to it, it was aesthetically pleasing to eye indeed.

As we sit down in the food court I see my brother Jenson feeling up his Sneasel. This man had no shame in doing these sort of things in public, especially in front of me. I watched his fingers slide across the female Sneasel's chest and lower neck as the Pokémon just closed its eyes and enjoyed my brother's sensual touch.

The sneasel had a face that looked orgasmic, that's when I thought that Jenson is taking this a little too far. I grab several napkins from the dispenser to right of me and form them into a ball.

As I have the ball shaped up, I threw it to my brother as a delinquent would to a teacher. I aimed for the topmost of his head as I scored a direct hit on him. Jenson comes back from lust induced trance and looks at me slightly annoyed and he takes his hands away from his sneasel. Sneasel then looks at Jenson as if it was sad, Jenson responded to his sneasel as it petted her head casually.

Jenson then turned to me with his face returning to the same expression he had earlier. "What is it Dustin?" Jenson asks me in an annoyed tone.

To think my brother would know better than to do such a thing at a place like this, I gave Jenson a scolding look as I got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"We're supposed to be meeting Zeke in Castelia City, not feeling up our Pokémon." I told Jenson as I readjust my gloves I had on my hands. As I was begin to speak again Jenson interrupts me as he points right behind me.

"Well then looks like we don't have to, here comes the big man himself!" Jenson said as I turn around and see our brother once again.

 **(Castelia City, Castelia Airport, 8:00 A.M.)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As I was coming down from the steps just overlooking the food court of the airport, I spot two familiar faces that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Wait a minute is that who I think it is?" I question myself as I lean my head forward slightly. Then my eyes weren't lying I see my two brothers after all this time since I moved from Hoenn.

Dustin and Jenson Walker.

Dustin is wearing an All white suit with Black dress shirt, gloves and suspenders to keep his pants from falling. His shoes were also grey not colorful shade on this man.

Jenson the same clothing as Dustin only a different color. Jenson has a black jacket over his suit with white painted chains on both sides of his shoulders and the inside of his coat was as white as Dustin's suit.

Dustin had the look of Determination and pissed off in his eyes but it was his natural resting bitch face. Jenson on the other hand look had sadistic smile and sly look on his face, almost as if he's ready to scam someone of their money.

As soon as I saw my brothers, Jenson waved me down and as I returned the gesture to him. I grab Tana's hand and proceed to walk quickly towards my brothers waiting for me.

As soon as I got to them, we both exchanged hugs as we were all happy to see each other again after so long.

"Jenson, Dustin, I haven't seen you guys in a long while. It's been forever since we last saw each other." I told my brothers as I walked back to Tana's side to make sure she wasn't left alone. My brothers, they were both happy to see me. They notice that my eye has changed and had a scar on it as their expression suddenly change to a more worried.

"Zeke, what happened to your eye. Why is it that of an Umbreon?" Jenson asks me as he leans forward slightly to get a closer look, he then hovers his hand to my face as I quickly shift my head to my left as the stories my eye could tell would leave my brother's surprised that I have survived in Unova for all this time.

"It's a long story Jenson, but I'm just grateful I'm alive… kinda." I told Jenson as I had to lie to my brothers in order to keep the epidemic that has been going on in check. Unfortunately I underestimated him and he saw through my lie as he saw Tana's expression shift to a more concerned look.

"Zeke, I may be old but I'm not stupid. You can tell us anything, what happened?" Jenson said as he crossed his arms casually. Then a couple walked up to us as they recognized my face, i notice the couple walking towards me as I see an eevee being held by the woman.

That's when I realized, this was the same couple I saved back at Cleffa's Café.

"Excuse me but are you the one they call Zeke Walker?" The man said in a calming manner as I nodded to his question. Then they explain how they've been looking for me.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we just wanted to thank you for saving our Eevee from Team Plasma, if it weren't for you then we wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of our Pokémon." The man said as he hugged his girlfriend by her shoulders.

That's when the man spilt the beans on me, Dustin and Jenson furrowed their brows at each other as Jenson picked up his sneasel and placed her on his shoulder.

The man then begins praising me for my service in the force and my continued contribution to my cause. Normally I would ask how he knew but at this point I just kept my mouth shut and let the man continue his sentence.

After he was done speaking, the couple then bid me farewell as they walk towards the exit to the streets. I wave to them and as soon as they were at a good distance, I cross my hands and just lower my head down and squeeze the bridge of my nose as I realize that my brothers know a part of what happened in Unova.

"Zeke… what's going on here?" Dustin asked in a serious and slightly demanding voice. I respected my brother Dustin as I didn't want to be on his bad side.

I let out a sigh as Tana comes to my side and places a hand on my lower chest. I look at Tana's eyes and start remembering the day I found her, the day when my life completely changed.

I gave Tana a reassuring nod as I place my hand on her neck and rub the back of it gently. I turn to my brothers and stared at both of them dead on, like a sniper carefully aiming at its target.

"I… I really don't know how to explain this so I'll start from the top. This Pokémon by my side is Tana, a Shiny Braixen… and my partner. I found her when she was just a Fennekin. She lost her family and now I'm all that she has left, and she's all that I have left." I told Jenson and Dustin as their facial expressions begin to shift to a more relaxed feel.

I close my eyes as I begin reflecting the time i had here in Unova, The partner that I gained, the friend that I met in the Pokémon Center, the long time friend that stabbed me in the back and took my Pokémon… a lot has happened here in Unova.

Terry and I did so much for this region… we'd do it again when the time comes.

I then open my eyes and then focus my attention to my brothers again, I ask Jenson and Dustin if we could go somewhere else as the sounds of people coming from their arrivals was starting to get a little too noisy.

"Hey guys, let's go somewhere else. This place is getting a bit too noisy for us." I told my brothers as they nodded to my suggestion as I told my brothers there was a person waiting for me outside in a car.

After that we headed out, with me holding Tana's hand and lacing my fingers with hers.

 **(Castelia City, Shopping District, 8:25 AM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As we arrived at a clothing store, I still wondered why Jenson got me to dye my hair silver, it really wasn't my style as it clearly clashed with my clothes. Tana seemed to like it as she gave me a smile to let me know it looked nice.

We enter the department store and see that there is some blatantly expensive clothing being displayed.

The place was pure white that it gave Dustin's clothes a run for its money. It had a futuristic synthetic feel as the chairs looked like Eggs but with the body painted white and part of it cut out to be made into a chair.

The shop owner was a middle aged woman that looked like one of those stuck up people at a dress showcase. She notices Dustin and Jenson as she folds a pair of black pants and places then with the rest on the table as she walks towards us.

"Aaaah Dustin, Jenson my two favorite customers, are you back to buy more clothes? It only seemed like it was yesterday ince your last visit." The owner said as she gives my brothers hugs.

Jenson converses with the owner as I feel a tug on my hand, I look down to see Tana a little worried about something. That's when I noticed she still hasn't gotten over her anxiety of people.

I kneel down to calm her down as I rub her cheeks, assuring her that everything will be fine.

"Oooh, and who's this gorgeous… strapping you two have brought me Jenson?" The owner said as she eyes my entire presence as if she's undressing me with her eyes.

"This is our brother Zeke. We brought him here to see if you can give him a clothing makeover and you're the only person we know that can execute it flawlessly." Jenson said as I got up to my feet, the owner took a moment to think as she looked like she was pondering something.

Then she had an idea as she went from rack to rack as she handed me a shirt with a black strap going diagonally from my right shoulder, a black trench coat with a silver trim, some black pants with white lines going down from the waist down to my upper ankles and around my foot, the corner of the lines had two small mountain design. And some Dark grey shoes with a silver strip going across the bottom of the shoe.

The owner then pushed me to the nearest dressing room as she told me she was going make look like an Elite Four member.

I didn't quite understood her as she was about to close the door to the dressing room, but before she could I asked her about my Pokémon and told her to escort her to my brother's. I can trust them with anything, we've been through thick and thin that we trust each other completely.

The owner gave me a nod as she calmly closes the door. After that, I had nothing but the clothes on my hand.

I may as well try them out.

As I strip down to my boxer shorts, I start with the pants that were on the bench but I start to wonder about how Terry and I are going to stop Ghetsis, I can always ask Benjamin for help but he's in with Unova Force, Bryan hasn't answered my texts so I start thinking that we're on our own…

I really hope we're not.

 **(Five minutes later)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As I put on my jacket the shop owner asks if I'm ready to come out, I told her I was as she calls on Tana and my brothers to get a look at me.

As she gives me an introduction, i reach for the door handle and turn the knob in order to step out. After I set foot outside the dressing room, I felt as if I was born anew.

Dustin and Jenson looked on while Tana was by their side, the owner then gave me two unusual PokéBalls that I've never seen before.

One was a Premier Ball, the other was a Cherish Ball. She then went on to say that the cherish ball is to be used on a Pokémon that I have developed a bond that will not be shattered. The Premier ball was merely used to commemorate an event but she told me it works just like regular PokéBall.

As I grabbed the Cherish Ball, I stared at it for a moment and thought about Tana. We've been through alot this past month, there's no other Partner I'd rather hold dear to than her.

I grabbed the Premier ball and pressed the center button to shrink it down and saved it my pocket for later.

I walked up to Tana and held out the red ball and told her if she'd like to go inside the Pokéball.

"Tana, we've been through alot lately this past month but I want make sure you're alright and not constantly scared around people. That's why I'm offering if you'd like to go inside this Pokéball? It's only for a short time, I promise to let you out soon." I told Tana as I looked at her Purple fur being.

Tana took a moment to think about it but she didn't hesitate as she agreed to get inside the ball.

As I pressed the button on the ball i gently lobbed at Tana's head. She closed her eyes as her entire body was engulfed in light and went straight into the Pokéball.

The Cherish Ball shook three times but as soon as it stopped shaking the ball clicked and at that point, Tana was in her Pokéball.

As I grabbed the ball that Tana was inside, i held it close to me and whispered to her that nobody else could hear.

" _Only you can give me this feeling Tana."_ I said quietly to her ball as I lift it up to my face and brought close the bridge of my nose.

As I finish up with Tana, Dustin and Jenson tell me they will be taking a trip back to Sinnoh soon as they were going to explore Castelia City a little bit before their departure.

They pay off my clothes as they wave goodbye to me, I return the gestures as I stare blankly in front of me for a couple of seconds. Then the agent that was driving the car I was in came in and told me he's been informed that a boy and a shiny gardevoir have been seen around Burgh's Gym.

That's when I realized that it was Terry, no doubt about it. I informed the agent to take me there immediately as we headed off to the car to travel to Burgh's Gym.

After such a short time, I've located Terry and Angel. I sure hope they're doing well.

 **(Burgh's Gym, Castelia City, 9:00 A.M.)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As I stepped out the car I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Terry and Angel going into Burgh's gym, I was too far away to get a good look but I saw the gym leader Burgh turn around the corner.

As I make my way to Gym Leader, I can't help but stare at the now repaired gym. It looked almost brand new.

As I reach Burgh, I tap on his shoulder to get his attention. He suddenly jumps in fear as he stares at me nervously as if something had bothered him recently.

"Relax, no need to have a panic attack. Listen, I saw Terry Collins and his partner Angel go inside your gym, I need access to the gym to speak with him. Think you can let me in?" I asked the jumpy Gym leader.

Burgh shakily nodded to me as he guided me to the front doors of his gym. As he reached for the handle of the gym, I saw two figures standing in front of each other. Burgh began conversing with the figures as I felt a slightly cold breeze hit me as I crossed my arms for warmth.

As soon as Burgh was finished talking, he stepped aside and allowed the the figures to get a look at me.

I knew these people all too well, these two can be seen from a mile away.

Those green emerald eyes, the face of devotion for his partner.

There's no mistaken that my eyes were looking at an old flame.

Terry Collins, the boy with the emerald eyes. And his partner Angel the shiny gardevoir with sky blue hair and skin, her gorgeous sunset eyes were something to behold.

" _Hmmm, it's always great to see a familiar face."_ I thought to myself as Terry compliments me on myattire. I shake his hand in greeting as he asks how I found them.

It was a explanation that didn't need to be told as I give Terry my sympathies about his parents.

He understands as we both head back to car to discuss matters in private.

One thing that still lurched in my mind… Ghetsis is still out there and I can't allow that that to continue.

This needs to end.

 **(Castelia Pokémon Center, 7:20 PM)**

 **-Zeke's POV-**

As I said my goodbyes to both Terry and Angel I stepped outside the Pokémon Center and looked outward in front of me.

People were going about their night like normal, as if it were another day in their lives…

But I knew better, at least one of these people have suffered through a traumatic experience when Team Plasma ran amok in Unova.

I looked up into sky, a few clouds covering the moon and stars. It reminds me the time I started dating Carmen… I just know that she's up there, telling me to keep my chin up, to not give up.

Hmph, even if I were to do so I would get an earful from her.

 **(Castelia Pokémon Center, Left Corner of Center, 7:23 P.M.)**

 **-Unknown's POV-**

I peeked around the corner and I spotted the man outside the Pokémon Center, and at the correct time, just as my informant stated.

Experiment Z-148

I don't plan on capturing him, as a matter of fact I need his help.

As I came around the corner the man turns towards me, his black coat swaying to his sides as he sees my Team Plasma lapel pin on my coat. The man pulls out a gun on me as I just held up my hand in a halt gesture.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not your enemy, not by a long shot. As a matter of fact I'm here to see you." I told the man with the Umbreon eye.

This man had look so evil that it could give a Tyranitar nightmares. But I needed his help.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Colress, and I am of need of your help!" I asked the man as he lowers his weapon and into his holster.

The man introduces himself as Zeke Walker as he crosses his arms in an annoyed manner.

"A lot of people need my help nowadays, what makes you special?" Zeke questions me in a slightly rude tone.

Disregarding his comment, I ask him if he would like to find Ghetsis.

"You want to find Ghetsis don't you? Well I'm one of the many people he's abandoned, and he's not a clever man to leave some of his top scientists behind with some critical information. Perhaps you can benefit from his errors?" I told Zeke as his he furrowed his brows at me.

" _Hmph, got your attention I see?"_ I thought to myself as Zeke and I converse about a possible partnership.

 ****Author's Note****

 **That's the end of the first chapter of, The Tale of Zeke: Rise of Sinnoh everyone, this chapter took WAY too long to complete and there's a reason for it.**

 **Originally this was supposed to be uploaded post-thanksgiving week last year, although due to unforeseen circumstances I might drag slightly when it comes to uploading new chapters.**

 **But regardless, I still won't give up on you people!**

 **Stay tuned for the second chapter!**

 **With regards,**

 **Zenxolu!**


	2. Life and ToZ update

**Hey everyone Zen here. It's been awhile since you've seen hasn't it, well I wanna apologize for my absence and story hiatus. The last couple of months were less than pleasing for me and with the constant search for a job has put my story on hold.**

 **However the events have subsided and I am ready to jump back into the story.**

 **I also bring new ideas and characters into the story, Dustin and Jenson aren't the only characters that will be meeting Zeke. Although I won't be revealing them but they will soon make their appearance in the ToZ series.**

 **For now I leave you people with these hints for said characters:**

 ** _"I like you ya know, you're the type of girl who sees the bright side of their friends. Keep it up and you'll never be short of them."_**

 ** _"He's out for blood. One of the grunts killed of a Pokémon's entire family and now he's making it a mission to find their killer."_**


End file.
